cluedofandomcom-20200223-history
Reverend (Mr. Green)
In the Board Game '''1949 UK: Reverend Green was first portrayed as a plump, middle-aged vicar with a withdrawn expression. He is wearing the traditional white collar of a vicar. Head mounted on a green pawn. 1949 US: Identical to UK, with the exception of now being called Mr. Green and now having been given a body. 1963 US: Cartoon caricature of a snobbish, decadent playboy wearing a green housecoat and smoking a cigarette on a holder. 1972 US: Portrayed in photograph a sweaty looking crook, with a bald head, surrounded by black patches of hair. His expression is less than charming. 1986 US: Mr. Green is portrayed as a plump, pompous looking business man with grey hair. On the box, he is wearing a grayish suit with a green tie, but on his card, his suit is brown. UK Super Challenge: Artistically updated version of the original Rev. Green; now given a body. Master Detective: Mr. Thallo Green is clearly defined as a mobster in this edition. He is shown as a fat, balding family king-pin, smoking a cigar and brandishing his lucky pinkie ring. He is apparently a mathematical whiz and good with numerical figures. 1992 US: Mr. Green is given a more youthful appearance compared to previous incarnations. His hair, while receding is now returned to his head, and he now has a skinnier figure than usual. However, his personality seems to indicate cunningness and deceit in his expression. On the box, he is shown wiping clean a Wrench. 1996 US: Mr. Green is similar in appearance to his 1992 counterpart, except his hair has returned to a balding state and he is wearing a sharp, deep green pinstripe suit. 1996 UK: The psychotic Reverend Green is shown with a horrified expression on his face. Apparently, the church coffers were low on funds which inspired him to respond to his invitation to see Dr. Black. 2000 UK/Super Cluedo/Passport to Murder: Reverend Green is shown with a youthful appearance, albeit grey-haired. Super Cluedo claims he’s a defrocked priest, turned tycoon. 2002 US: Cards and suspect pawns still show a slight difference for the characters of Reverend Green (2003 UK) and Mr. Green (2002 US), although the starting space is for Rev. Green on the 2002 US board, which is explained by giving Mr. Green the past of a former ordained minister. They are both given cubist facelifts. John Green is shown as an evangelical minister with a heavy build who has a reputation from fraud, money laundering and smuggling. Discover the Secrets: Rev./Mr. Green is given a complete reinvention as Jacob Green, a go-to guy with all the ins. This edition also marks only the second time in Cluedo's history, in which a primary character has also changed race (not including international adaptations), in this case from Caucasian to that of African descent (the first was Miss Scarlet from Caucasian to Asian in 1972 editions). The Classic Mystery Game: "Green" is now an alias for the young and hip Tyler Marshall, continuing the ethnicity established for him in Discover the Secrets. He is described as charming, with an astonishing ability to make money, friends, and terrible mistakes. In Film, Television, Books and Computer Games Clue the Movie: "Mr. Green" is an alias for the otherwise unnamed character that was played by Michael McKean. He is portrayed as a hapless homosexual who must keep his orientation a secret so he can keep his government position. However, in one of the three different endings of the film he is actually an undercover F.B.I. agent and claims to be married to a woman. He is given the Lead Pipe by Mr. Boddy. Clue the VCR Game: Green was played by Barry Doe. He is portrayed as an underworld mobster who dabbles in business for which he refuses to elaborate on. He acts as a bully where he often intimidates the others to do his bidding. He is also Mr. Boddy’s business partner. Mr. Green is one of only two characters in the Clue VCR game whose first name (Lyman) is revealed. Cluedo TV-series: Rev. Jonathan Green is the vicar of the village and a family friend to the residents of Arlington Grange. The first season gave him an environmental angle where he pursued his own charity; Save the Moles. This was dropped in later seasons. He was the only one to go a full season without murdering anyone, since he never killed anyone in the first season. Every time he was the murderer, the room was always the kitchen. 1990 – Robin Nedwell, Christmas Special – Derek Nimmo, 1991 – Richard Wilson, 1992 – Christopher Biggins, 1993 – Nicholas Parsons, 2011- Sterling Beaumon. SNES Game: Mr. Green is the usual bullying mobster. He is given an old-time gangster music theme. Book series: In the books, Mr. Gerald Green is a greedy, conniving guest of Mr. Boddy, who never lets the chance slip away to make a quick buck. Clue: Murder at Boddy Mansion/Fatal Illusion: Mr. Green is portrayed as a shady young aristocrat who had lost his family fortune in the Stock Market Crash. See Also *Professor Plum Category:Character